


Locked In

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Groping, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Locked In, Making Out, Naked Cuddling, Nakedness, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Shipping, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles, Vaginal Sex, baths, sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4443950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader’s best friend is Dean’s girlfriend. Dean and his girlfriend are constantly trying to set the reader up with Sam. They both like each other, but are too scared to make the first move, and have no idea how the other feels. One day after a hunt, Dean and his girlfriend decide to take matters into their own hands. Let’s just say that it works and ends in some pretty fun times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigyn Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sigyn+Winchester).



> Hope you enjoy everyone :)

You sit on the motel bed with your best friend, laughing about one of her hunting stories. “Oh god! I remember that” you shout, trying to regain your breathing.

“Ooo yeah, things were definitely dicey when it was just you and me” she chuckles.

“Not that I don’t miss it just being you and me, but I’m so glad you met Dean. You both seem so happy together” you admit, giving her a genuine smile. “And hunting with four is so much safer than just two” you add.

“Not to mention when you think one of those four is the dreamiest man on the planet” she teases, eyeing you with a sultry expression.

“Oh shut up!” you snap, your cheeks turning bright red.

“You act like he can hear you” she says sarcastically. “In case you haven’t noticed, we sleep in a different room than the boys…sadly.” You feel your stomach drop slightly at the idea of sleeping next to Sam Winchester. You squeeze your pillow tightly, hugging it close as your mind wanders for a brief moment.

“I’m sorry that I’m keeping you from your boyfriend” you huff, giving her a sly smile.

“But all jokes aside, when are you going to tell Sam that you’re secretly in love with him?” she asks gently, her eyes earnest.

“Have you seen him? He’s perfect” you admit. “He’s so intelligent and sweet. I love his hair, and those perfect dimples. This crush has been going on for months; it’s killing me, but what if he doesn’t like me back?”

“I highly doubt that. Dean has told me numerous times that his little brother has a big crush on you. Hell, I ship it.”

You roll your eyes, hugging yourself tightly. “Yeah, yeah, and how many times have you and Dean tried to set us up? Leaving us alone at restaurants, making us go on hunts; just the two of us. If he wanted to ask me out, he would have.”

“You ever consider that he may be just as shy as you are?”

“Sam Winchester? He’s the greatest hunter around. He has nothing to be shy about.”

“Excuse me? Last I checked you are smart, pretty, and a bad ass hunter yourself. What the fuck do YOU have to be shy about?” You give her a small smile. She always has a way of making you feel a bit better about yourself.

“Maybe someday” you sigh, laying down on the bed.

 

Your best friend and Dean are driving down the road, looking for a place to buy dinner for the team. YOu and Sam are back at the motel doing research. She clears her throat and looks over at her boyfriend.

“Babe?” she starts, stroking his thigh with her thumb.

“What’s up baby?” he asks, giving her a charming smile.

“You know how you told me that Sam likes (y/n)?”

“Sammy? He doesn’t want to admit just how much he wants her. The dude fucking moans her name in his sleep.” He gives a body shiver, cringing at the memories.

“Then why hasn’t anything happened?” she asks in annoyance, crossing her arms. “It’s not like we haven’t tried to force them together.”

Dean pulls into the parking lot of a burger place, shutting off the engine. “Maybe we haven’t gone far enough?” he suggests, his smile mischievous.

 

A few days later, you and your team exit the Impala, feeling completely gross. You go back with your best friend, entering your motel room. “I smell so bad” you groan, stripping out of your clothes and getting into your robe.

“I call first shower!” she announces, running towards the bathroom door.

“Oh come on, you knew it was my turn to go first” you whine petulantly, cringing at your own scent.

“Go to the Winchester’s room, Dean said he’d be willing to let you shower while he and Sam get us some food.”

“Whatever” you mumble, pulling your robe tighter around your body as you make your way to the other room. Dean answers the door, an odd smile at his mouth, but you disregard it.

“Sam’s in the car already, feel free to use the shower while we’re gone” he says nonchalantly.

“Thanks Dean” you grin, walking quickly towards the bathroom. As you open the door, steam billows out, and you can hear the shower. “Wait” you mutter, but before you can turn around and question the older Winchester, a hand pushes into your back and shoves you into the bathroom. You spin around, but the door slams shut. You grasp the handle, but jiggle it in vain. “Locked” you say dejectedly.

Suddenly you hear, “Who’s that? Hello?”

You let out a surprised squeak, and suddenly your cheeks feel like they are on fire. This is awkward.

“Sam?” you call out, your voice shaky. You hear the shower stop, the water dripping haphazardly.

“Uhh, yeah. (Y/N)?”

“Yup, I uh, don’t know how to say this, but I think Dean locked us in here?”

“Wait what?” he questions, sticking his head out from behind the curtain. His hair is wet and sticking up adorably, little water droplets falling from his nose. You bite your lip slightly, trying to control your breathing.

“Dean said that I could use the shower while you both went and got our food. He told me you were waiting in the Impala.”

“Ohhh” he says with a slight head nod. He licks his lips, his hazel eyes gazing into yours. You just now realize how small the bathroom is, and you are standing very close to the shower. Just a curtain separates you from a naked, dripping wet, Sam Winchester. You nearly moan. Shit, don’t get turned on; control your horny self!

He clears his throat, “I would come out of the shower, but it looks like Dean stole the towels.” You quickly glance over at the empty towel rack.

“Ohh I understand. I guess I’m a little overdressed” you giggle. _Wait, why the fuck did I just say that?_ You groan internally.

“You know,” he prompts, running a hand nervously though his wet hair, “if you ditched the robe, I might feel a little less awkward about my…state of undress” he suggests, averting his eyes from you.

Your loins turn to fire, and you squeeze your legs together in response.  You step closer to the shower, your face inches away from his. “I- I guess I could do that. Seeing as it would make you more comfortable” you whisper.

“That’s…really sweet of you” he says in a husky voice, his nose now touching yours. You slowly take off your robe, letting it fall to the ground around your feet. You shiver slightly, but Sam doesn’t look at your naked body. He holds his intense gaze, meeting your eyes. He suddenly closes the distance between your lips, pressing his mouth on yours. You smile against his mouth, hardly believing what is going on. Is this reality? Is Sam Winchester finally kissing you? You hear him pull the shower curtain away, and you try not to look at him.

He breaks the kiss, maintaining eye contact. “On three?” he asks, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

“Okay” you breathe, nodding rapidly. “One”

“Two”

“Three” you both say at the same time. You back up slightly, and the two of you look at the other’s naked bodies.

“Holy fuck” you mutter, completely overcome by his handsomeness. The water droplets make his abs shine, and you stare longingly at his strong pecs and biceps. His smooth skin is accented by many chiseled muscles. You moan slightly when you look at his cock, semi hard and impressively lengthy. Not to mention pretty thick. Oh Jesus Christ you want that inside you. But what really turns you on; what makes you nearly combust? His face. Filled with awe and appreciation, utter amazement and desire etched on his beautiful features. All because he’s looking at you, and it makes your heart swell.

He gives a dazzling grin, revealing his perfect dimples. “You are so fucking beautiful” he whispers. You give him a shy smile, your lower half clenching from the erotic situation.

"Really?" You ask shyly, unsure how to stand normally.

"Well I always thought you were gorgeous, but at this moment? Stunning."

You feel yourself get wet at his words, unable to handle this much longer without action.

"You just said the right thing Winchester" you say in a sultry voice. You step towards him and he grabs your body, nearly slipping on the wet tile just to get to you. You crash your lips together, your hands groping wildly, desperately needing. He steals the breath from your mouth, overcoming you with his tongue. You grasp his cock, pumping it eagerly. He gives a surprised ‘oh’ before resigning himself to the pleasure, gripping your shoulders tight as you swipe your thumb over the head. As you flick your fingers near the slit, dancing and teasing, you drag your tongue down his torso. You lap up at the water, tasting every inch of him as you travel down his pecs, to his abs, and around the groin muscles.

You get on your knees, struggling to find a comfortable position on the hard wet tile, but you don’t care. You pulsate your tongue on the head of his cock. He hisses, and you can feel his strong body shiver. His hands are in your hair as you take him in your mouth. You hum around his member, sending vibrations to his core, and he moans loudly, tossing his head back.

“Holy fuck you know what you’re doing” he says in a husky voice, obviously impressed. You grin around his dick, hollowing out your cheeks forcefully. Well of course you do; you’ve only fantasized about this moment a billion fucking times. But this? This was so much better. You bob your head, reaching your hands around his smooth skin to cup his round, soft ass. You push him deeper in your mouth until he hits the back of your throat. “Whoa” he breathes as you deep throat him, adding just the right amount of pressure and wetness on his dick.

You come off of him with a lewd pop, spit trailing between him and your mouth. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. You give him a mischievous smile, knowing how badly he probably wants to cum right now. He lifts you off the ground effortlessly, his arms rippling in a way that makes you warm all over. He whispers in your ear, a husky growl, “do you want me to put you against that sink and have my way with you?”

“Like the dirty little slut I am” you moan back in his ear, licking his lobe delicately. He grabs your waist, his strong fingers bruising your skin, and sits you on the sink. It’s a little uncomfortable, but once you see him get on his knees, you forget everything but the way he kisses your knees. The way he runs his tongue up your legs, nosing at the apex of your thighs before…

“Oh fuck yes” you breathe, leaning your head back till you smack it on the mirror. His tongue is swirling around your clitoris as his long fingers dig into your flesh, spreading your legs wide open. He lightly rakes his bottom teeth along your clit and you release a high whine, biting down on your lip. He replaces his tongue with a massaging thumb while he enters your hole. He licks around inside you, pulsating rapidly till your pelvis is bucking . Your pussy tightens under his stimulation, his tongue rubbing against your walls to help stretch you.

“Oh Sammy! That feels so fucking great!”

“Mmm” and the vibrations of his low voice tickle your sex. “Wait till I fuck you and make you cum like you never have.” You release an uninhibited moan. This is a whole other side of Sam. A side you’ve never experienced. A carnal, rough, lascivious side. And you think you might be in love.

“Then fuck me! Put that throbbing cock in me and pound me till I see stars” you beg, squirming with want. He stands quickly, getting his hands under your ass to reposition you on the sink. He lines his erection up with your hole. You lick up his neck, enticing him to stop teasing your sex; your desire is insatiable.

He presses into your wet pussy, clenching his teeth, submitting to the pleasure. You moan loudly as he splits you wide open, rubbing deliciously inside you. You writhe under the sensation, your back arching. He lazily thrusts in and out of you, not wanting to hurt you. When the rhythm becomes comfortable he asks “Faster?”

“Oh hell yeah; ruin me” you say with a raspy voice. He give a deep chuckle and slams into you, nailing you deep, hitting your sweet spot. “Oh fuck!”

“Baby, you’re so tight. Oh god you feel perfect around this cock.” You are overcome with desire, unable to say much except ‘oh yeah’ and various naughty moans. Skin slaps against skin, his wet body sliding against your dry one. You are consumed with lust and desire, needing to experience a release. You rake your nails across his back, leaving long red marks. He bites along your clavicle and breasts, leaving dark revealing marks. You revel in the feel of him, on you, around you, _inside you_.

You feel your body begin to tighten, and your skin breaks out in goose bumps. You are building, and it’s coming fast. Fire surges through your veins and you teeter on the brink of nirvana.

“Make me cum Sam. I want us to cum” you demand. He slams in, going balls deep, and circles his hips maddeningly inside you, pushing you over the edge. You free fall into pure ecstasy as he screams out your name, cumming fast and hot inside you, filling you up. You hold each other with bone crushing force, gasping for sweet air, trying in vain to recover quickly.

“Well fuck” you whisper, emitting soft giggles as you rest your sweaty face on his shoulder.

“That was quite…umm, fun” he says awkwardly, kissing your shoulder softly. He gently pulls out of you, terribly slow and careful to not hurt you. You see the Sam Winchester you know return, his hazel eyes suddenly innocent and sweet. “Was it okay for you?” he asks, worried he may have crossed a line, or been too caught up in the moment.

“Well you’re a fucking animal” you state blandly. He gives you a slightly confused look. “It was amazing” you clarify with an exhausted grin, kissing his cheek. Sam gives a relieved sigh, stroking your cheek.

“How about we get in the bath and actually get clean?” he suggests.

 

The two of you lay in the warm bath, you in between his legs with your head against his chest. The water wraps around you both comfortingly. You hold his hand and kiss every one of his fingers, caressing them over and over.

“Glad we finally made a move” he says suddenly, stirring you from near unconsciousness.

“Me too. Wonder why this time was different than the others.”

“Honestly? Our sexual tension has always been blatantly palpable, even if neither of us wanted to admit it. I think the absence of clothes just pushed it over its precarious edge.” You give a shy smile and kiss one of his pecs.

“Well, thank god for them, huh?”

“Yep, they’ve been gone a long time haven’t they?” Sam suddenly realizes.

“Oh trust me, I know my best friend. They are having alone time in our motel room…probably on my bed” you mutter, a sudden bitter taste in your mouth.

“Well, what if we just let them keep that room? Cuz I wanna hold you in my bed tonight, and not let go.”

“Sam, I think that’s the best idea you’ve ever had” you respond. You nuzzle back into his chest, and sigh deeply.  You really couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
